Confession of the Moon
by Black-Dranzer-1119
Summary: A chance meeting a a wedding leads someone to confess a secret that they had been holding close to their heart. Sorry I am really bad at summaries. This is a Conata.


**I Black Dranzer 1119 have taken upon myself to write a conata fanfiction. In the past I have not been able to find one so I have taken up my keyboard and written myself. If I am wrong and there are others I would greatly appreciate it if you told me. I hope you like this story…**

Murata smiled as he watched Yuri and Wolfram dance inside. Although it had taken a while Yuri had finally realized that he did in fact love the blonde prince and he didn't put off telling Wolfram exactly how he felt. Murata heard footsteps and he turned around to see that Conrad had decided to come outside for a breath of fresh air. Murata was glad that it was dark so it concealed the blush that had formed at the sight of the handsome dark haired man.

"Your highness, what are you doing out here? I thought you would be inside entertaining the lovely priestess' that have come for Yuri's wedding." Murata grimaced as Conrad said that, thankful once again that it would not be seen.

"I have realized that I was only trying to fool myself when I was doing that and that I was only doing it to cover up the feelings I had for someone else…" suddenly Murata realized what he was saying and who to and his blush increased ten fold. Conrad was one of those people that you could just talk to knowing that he would never judge you. But to his relief or disappointment it seemed that Conrad hadn't been listening but rather he was focused on a pair dancing inside. Murata followed Conrad's gaze to see who had captured the mans attention so strongly but when his eyes landed on them he felt a spark of jealousy ignite within him… Shibuya. As if remembering that Murata was there Conrad turned to him.

"I'm sorry my attention seems to be drifting a fair bit tonight." Conrad said not meeting his eyes. If Murata didn't have a reputation to uphold or a secret to keep he would have thrown one of Wolfram's tantrums. Instead he asked the one question he was desperate to have answered.

"You love him don't you?" That caught Conrad's attention and the expression he gave was one that fit the expression 'deer in the headlights' perfectly but now it was Murata who found he couldn't look at Conrad. He didn't want to see the look of confirmation in his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity to Murata but was fact only a few minutes Conrad replied.

"Yeah I…" the desperation to hear the answer suddenly reversed and he cut Conrad off sharply.

"There seems to be a lovely priestess over there that needs company, I better go." Murata said quickly before fleeing as fast as he could but he knew that the game was up. Conrad would realize how he felt about him and from now on things would only be awkward between them. If he had turned around Murata would have seen Conrad give a look of shocked comprehension.

Despite what he had told Conrad he did not return to the celebrations but went to the one place he knew he could be alone. He stumbled across it one day when Conrad was there and as far as he knew they were the only two who knew it existed. It was beautiful as it was bathed in moonlight from the full moon above him. There it was peaceful and already he found the worries and pain from the evenings events slip away in the gentle breeze. In fact he was so relaxed he jumped when he heard someone speak behind him.

"I thought I would find you here Murata." Murata was shocked. Not only was Conrad still speaking to him normally but he had actually come looking for him.

"What do you want Conrad?" his said normally although that spark of hope that refused to die cheered wildly.

"I heard what you said earlier about the priestess and how you have feelings for someone else." Murata's eyes widened in horror for a second before his mask slipped back on covering his emotions again.

"I thought you weren't paying attention," Murata admitted.

"If it is alright with you I would like to answer that question you asked of me earlier." Conrad asked gently his entire attention focused on him now and Murata found his face heat up slightly.

"Yes you may," Murata said as he braced himself for the impact of the words.

"As I said before I do love Yuri but I love him more as a godson and I couldn't be prouder of him. But what we are looking for in our life partner is completely different. Yuri is passionate, impulsive, generous, kind and spirited so he needs someone who can not only handle his moods but hold their own. I am calmer, less impulsive and more willing to think things through before I act so I need someone who is wise, calm and can understand need to protect and look after Yuri." Murata listened hardly believing what he was hearing.

"But you always seemed…"

"I know and at the start maybe I did but the light of his spirit is too powerful for someone like me who has spent too long in the dark." Conrad confessed quietly. Murata froze for a second; unable to understand what he was being told before it suddenly became clear to him.

"It was the war wasn't it?" It wasn't a question but Conrad nodded in response anyway as he sat down on the grass beneath them. Murata joined him seconds later and wrapped his arms around his legs protectively. "You were forced to be strong for everyone despite how hard it was. You never got grieve properly because you were forced to keep up the mask." Murata was on a roll now and he knew he couldn't stop now that he had finally come close to understanding everything. "People said that despite everything you went through you still remained strong and they admired that but that was because no one could hear your soul screaming." Without warning a tear suddenly sprang from Conrad's eyes, followed by another and another. Murata awkwardly placed his arms around Conrad, hoping that he wouldn't be pushed away. When he didn't he became slightly more confident and continued to hold onto Conrad tightly as he shuddered violently, releasing decades of built up pain. But rather than shush him or calm him down Murata just held him despite the fact that it tore at his heart to hear the one he loved in so much pain. As the shudders calmed down he pulled away to look at Conrad's red rimmed brown eyes.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to let me see you at your weakest," Murata said and he truly was honored that Conrad had opened himself up completely in front of him when he had been able to in longer than Murata had been alive.

"Aren't you supposed to feel safe expressing yourself in front of the ones you love?" Conrad said returning to his usual wise self that wasn't what had captured Murata's attention though.

"You love me?" Murata asked hopefully, his ebony eyes scanning Conrad's brown ones for any hint that he misinterpreted Conrad's meaning. Rather than voice his answer Conrad's slim fingers cupped Murata's chin before leaning in and kissing him. Murata felt a jolt run down his spine as the kiss deepened and he wrapped his arms around Conrad's neck. As they lost themselves in their own little world away from the celebration going on inside where Yuri was sitting on Wolfram's lap as they laughed their heads off as Gwendal finally surrendered to Gunter request to dance with him or where Celi (sp?) was gloating about all her sons finally being paired off. No in their imaginary world there was just them and that's all that mattered.

**Like? Hate? I would love feed back as this is my first Kyou Kara Maou fanfiction and I already have an idea for a second. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
